


Hear Thy Evil, See Thy Evil

by Ange_de_la_Mort



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brief Descriptions of Fucking, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ange_de_la_Mort/pseuds/Ange_de_la_Mort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I want proof. Show me why I should not slay you here and now.” Thor’s voice does not quiver at all at these words, and Loki wants to laugh and cry and rip his beating heart out with his teeth for waking these conflicting feelings in him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear Thy Evil, See Thy Evil

“ _When_ I betray you?” A dark chuckle escapes his chapped lips and he licks them, makes them shine with saliva. “No  _ifs_ and  _buts_? You disappoint me, Thor.”

His not-brother stays silent, and that only serves to disappoint Loki further. He raises, slowly, for he has not used his legs in what feels like centuries - and who knows? Maybe centuries have truly passed for him, maybe he has counted thousands and millions of minutes and hours, while the outside world had remained free of the little gift of loneliness that dear, dear Odin had granted him – and stands before the other man, only the thin wall of glass seperating them.  _Ah_ , he thinks with a smirk, but isn’t that a false assumption? There is nothing thin or delicate about his prison, for every time he tried to break the glass, he accomplished nothing at all, which had only fueled his anger, his rage and hate. It had cast him deeper into the darkness of his own mind, a darkness he now  _yearns_ for.

He leans forward, his breath leaving stains on the crystal barrier, the sole obstacle between his hands and the tender flesh of Thor’s throat. “You mistrust me this much?” he asks.

“I want proof. Show me why I should not slay you here and now.” Thor’s voice does not quiver at all at these words, and Loki wants to laugh and cry and  _rip his beating heart out with his teeth_ for waking these conflicting feelings in him.

“Show you?” he repeats and licks his lips again. “Tell me, Thor, are you not confused why there are no guards present?” A flicker of uncertainty in Thor’s eyes is all that he needs. “They saw me beg. Saw me plead for you to come to me. I have thought of you,  _brother_ ,” he hisses and sees Thor shiver at that cursed word. “I have thought of your hands on me.”

“Be silent!”

But Loki isn’t. Loki never knows when to hold his silver tongue. Slowly, he sinks to his knees. “I have thought of being on my knees for you. I have thought of serving you with my mouth and hands, of letting you use me as a master would use his slave.” His eyes alight with mischief as Thor shivers once more, as he hears him inhale audibly. “And I know you have thought of me, too.  _Let me out_ , my king. Let me  _prove_ what I can do for you.”

And as Thor does, as he opens the cage (bright lights burning into Loki’s soul, swallowing him whole, making him dream of darkness and all-consuming chaos and the peace that would follow afterwards), as he grabs Loki’s neck to force the air out of his lungs, Loki smiles.

And as Thor relieves him of the rags they gave him to protect a dignity that he doesn’t even possess, as he marks his body with his hands and teeth (hotter and brighter, burning him more than any light could), as he finally, _finally_ ruts against him, into him (hard and merciless, for Thor fucks like he battles), Loki moans and gasps and  _laughs_ , because even he has not believed it would be  _this_ easy to lure Thor back to him where he belongs.

But then, light is only the absence of darkness, and even Thor’s bright light is lost in the darkness that Loki swears to cast over him.


End file.
